Thrust reversers on gas turbine engines have to fulfill two functions: while stowed, to provide an exhaust nozzle for the direct thrust generated by the engine; and while deployed, to redirect the engine thrust in order to provide a decelerating force after landing. Since almost the entire flight sequence occurs with the thrust reverser in the stowed position, it is desirable that the presence of the thrust reverser does not degrade the direct thrust performance of the engine.
While many thrust reverser models have been used successfully for a number of years, there is always a need to provide further improved arrangements.